The present invention relates to an actuating drive for moving a movable furniture part, including: at least one actuating arm pivotally mounted about a pivoting axis for moving the movable furniture part, a spring device for applying a force to the actuating arm, and a transmission mechanism for transmitting a force of the spring device to the actuating arm. The transmission mechanism includes an actuating portion which is motionally coupled to the actuating arm, a setting contour arranged on the actuating portion, and a pressure portion which is pressurized by the spring device. The pressure portion is displaceable along the setting contour upon a movement of the actuating arm.
The invention further relates to an arrangement having a movable furniture part and an actuating drive of the type to be described.
WO 2006/005086 A1 discloses an actuating drive for moving furniture flaps, in which the force of a spring device can be transmitted by a transmission mechanism to a pivotally mounted actuating arm. The transmission mechanism thereby includes an intermediate lever which is pressurized by the spring device, and the intermediate lever pivots the actuating arm by a pressure roller and a setting contour. For adjusting the spring force, a fastening location of the spring device on the intermediate lever can be adjusted along a threaded spindle. For this purpose, a respective long adjusting path needs to be provided which increases the installation space which is required for the actuating drive.